generatorrexfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Katara20
Welcome Hi, welcome to Generator Rex Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Rex Salazar page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) Hello. Hello, Katara20 there is a discussion about me becoming admin on the Generator Rex's wiki. But in order for it to happen I need others thoughts and opinions. If you'd like to see how much I've done, go to my contributions pages. please participate here , thank you JuniperAlien 10:44, June 27, 2011 (UTC) :Hi, JuniperAlien. Nice to meet you. I've seen you on the Avatar Wiki, too. :) Anyway, I support you becoming an admin. This wiki definitely needs some big changes! I'll discuss it on the forum tomorrow, since I'm about to log off. :P.S. I had a quick question. Do you think the quote I added to Rex's page best captures his personality? Katara20 03:28, July 5, 2011 (UTC) : :Ahah, I'm glad you noticed and thanks, it means a lot. I have to say, I read it and I actually like it. Its great so far. JuniperAlien 03:33, July 5, 2011 (UTC) ::Thanks! ^_^ I plan to make some big improvements to Rex's article tomorrow, but I have to do it in small bits at a time (so I won't get overwhelmed). Okay, I'm logging off now. Katara20 03:41, July 5, 2011 (UTC) thanks! I'm a Italian girl. I like Generator Rex, but i have to follow it in english because the second series is not yet arrived in Italy =). However for the moment i have no problems. I hope i have written well :D Bye bye! =) You're adding too many Candidates as Deletions. Please calm down. You've been doing quite good, but some might need to be there. Why did you delete Allies? You said "This category doesn't make any sense. It doesn't even specify whose allies are being referred to" it actually does. Same thing like villians/enemies. : JuniperAlien 02:56, July 6, 2011 (UTC) : What I meant by that was that it doesn't refer to whether it's Rex's Allies, Van Kleiss' Allies, etc... It just says Allies. I don't know, you can remove the template, I just thought it was very unclear. Sorry if I've caused any problems. Katara20 03:00, July 6, 2011 (UTC) ::: No, you haven't caused any problems. You're doing really good actually. Should I make a Rex's Allies category? I mean, cause when you think about it, Van Kliess's allies are still villains...Like the whole point of the show basically is from the good guy's (Rex's) point of veiw. So its pretty much common sense to know that Allies are Allies of Rex? Idk, thats probably just me. :::: JuniperAlien 03:02, July 6, 2011 (UTC) ::: Well, I get what you're saying... But I still think it should be more specific if you decide to use it. However, on the other hand, we already have a Heroes Category. Do you think mostly every character in the Heroes Category is probably an ally of Rex? Also, I think he has a Friends/Allies section on his Relationships page... It might not be comprehensive, but then again, is that really necessary? It's up to you, though. Just to let you know, I'm going to be logging off really soon. Katara20 03:10, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Logo. Both of the images you sent me for the logo's are too large :( : JuniperAlien 00:29, July 8, 2011 (UTC) :: Do you mean the image is too tall, or the file size is too big? Katara20 00:42, July 8, 2011 (UTC) :::: All it said was that it exceeded the limit...or something. JuniperAlien 00:57, July 8, 2011 (UTC) ::: Hmm. Well, I checked the file size, and it's only 17 KB (not big at all). So it must be the height of the icon it's referring to. I'm thinking that the height of the current Generator Rex Wiki logo might be the maximum height. In that case, those two images I suggested would have to be reduced in size. I'll look into it later. Katara20 01:06, July 8, 2011 (UTC) ::: ::::: It was sure better than nothing. I think its perfect. The backgrounds go well together too. JuniperAlien 07:54, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Contents I feel pretty ridiculous being an admin and I can't even do this simple thing. Katara20, it when I clicked to edit th menu these were what appears to be there "*#visited#|TopContent *#category1# *#category2# *portal-url|Community **blogs-recent-url|blogs-recent-url-text **forum-url|Forums" I understand that "portal-url|Community" is the fourth tab, so I'm ignoring that. I just don't understand how to change the third tab. JuniperAlien 11:30, July 16, 2011 (UTC) : It's nothing to feel ridiculous about - this stuff is pretty complicated. Anyway, great news! I found out exactly how to do it, and I also found a help page about it on Wikia's website. I'll show it to you later, along with the code you need to type in. :) Katara20 13:40, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Thank you so much, and in return... *Katara20, you did it! It worked great. Check it out and see if that's how you wanted it. I tweaked up the Top Content a little from how you first sent it to me (I edited on the talk page by accident thinking it was the actual menu). Anyway, thank you so much. In return, I have promoted you Admin. Reasoning: Katara20 has contributed non-stop from when she first came into the wiki and probably has been the most active throughout those days. She has remarkable spelling and grammar intelligence, and I think she'd fit this role greatly. She has managed so much beyond that I know for a fact she'll do greatly with these powers. JuniperAlien 01:25, July 18, 2011 (UTC) :: Thank you, JuniperAlien!! :D I almost don't know what to say! I never would have imagined I'd become admin! Thank you for this tremendous honor. I will do my best to help this wiki in any way I can! Again, many thanks! And I'm going to set up that slider right away now that the menu's taken care of. Katara20 02:01, July 18, 2011 (UTC) ::EDIT: I added the slider to the front page, hope you like it! It still needs two more slides. If you have any ideas for what you'd like the last two to be, let me know. Also, you can edit the slider and add a short description beneath each of the slide headings (see that part of the code that says "linktext="? Type whatever you'd like to see beneath the heading after that). I purposely left the description on each slide blank so you can add what you'd like. Uh, sorry about the slightly fuzzy quality of the Pack slide, but I've been having a hard time finding the episode in HD. :/ Plus, slides have to be exactly 673 x 410 px. Again, not so easy to do when you're working with Paint. If I ever find a high-quality shot of that scene, I'll update that slide. Katara20 02:41, July 18, 2011 (UTC) :::Congrats, you've deserved it :) :::I really like the slider, it looks great. What type of information do you think the slider could consist? The Shipping Page. Should I turn the shipping page into a forum page instead? JuniperAlien 12:38, July 19, 2011 (UTC) :: I think that's a good idea. I mean, I know Avatar Wiki has a page about shipping that's not under fanon, but I think that's because shipping had such an overwhelming impact on the reception of that show. Generator Rex isn't like that, though. So yes, I would make it a forum page. For the record, most of the pairings you listed actually seem plausible, but in an effort to keep this site as factual as possible, I believe the page should be moved. Katara20 13:20, July 19, 2011 (UTC) :::: I agree with you there. The romance in Avatar: The Last Airbender caught a lot of peoples attention. Alrighty then, it's being moved. Thank you for the talk JuniperAlien 14:13, July 19, 2011 (UTC) :::::: You're welcome, aha. I was thinking like, "Hm, how do I remove these in time and I can't remember every page that has a spioiler" so I made the category, lol. And sure, go right ahead. Template Katara20, I have a question. Do you know how to add images unto a template without changing anything? Right now I have the perfect quote and image for the Spoilers Template. I'm having difficulties adding it. I want to add the new image of Breach I just placed up and beside it saying; "Uh-Uh-Uh, No spoilers." Or should I just modify the whole template itself in order to that? JuniperAlien 17:48, July 21, 2011 (UTC) : Sorry about the late reply, I wasn't on the website. Anyway, to add an image to the Spoilers template would require additional coding. I briefly looked at Avatar Wiki's Notice Template (a generic template that Avatar bases all its notice templates on), and I'm fairly confident I can adapt its code to the Spoilers template. :However... If you plan to create a lot more notice templates (like the Spoilers notice) in the future, it would be better to create one generic Notice Template and have all other notice templates based on that one template. This would simplify the process of creating new notice templates. For example, here is Avatar Wiki's generic Notice Template code, while this is a notice template that has been based on the original. See how much easier the latter is to read since it's based on "hidden" coding? Anyway, let me know what you want to do. I'll probably get started on it tomorrow. Katara20 19:00, July 21, 2011 (UTC) :::Ohh, I like the generic notice template code, its very smart. I support the idea. I'd like to create some more templates. :::By the way, I was also thinking on creating something else for the wiki; Mission articles? So we can put what missions that we have seen the characters go on and etc? JuniperAlien 09:04, July 22, 2011 (UTC) :::: Well, if you did do that, you might want to make it consist only of notable missions, because that could quickly become a sprawling list. I mean, they technically go on missions almost every episode. But maybe I'm misunderstanding what your definition of a mission is. Are you talking about missions formally authorized by White Knight? Would Rex's mission to save Circe in "What Lies Beneath" be counted as a mission, even though it wasn't authorized? When Rex offloaded his nanites at the Purgatory base, would you consider that a mission? I think it's a workable idea, but you might have to be a little more specific. I think where it could get tricky is deciding what qualifies as a mission. EDIT: Of course, you could also have mission articles cover both authorized and unauthorized missions, too. Katara20 13:54, July 22, 2011 (UTC) :::::: I meant the missions that White Knight authorizes.Then again, what happened with Rex and the Nanites at Paradise. K, now it has me thinking :T JuniperAlien 16:26, July 22, 2011 (UTC) :::: Yeah, I meant the Paradise base, not the Purgatory base. I got them confused. Anyway, I think you could start creating articles for the authorized missions, though. Things can always be changed later, anyway. Katara20 16:36, July 22, 2011 (UTC) :::::: K, cause after watching Lost Weekend, it had me thinking. JuniperAlien 16:44, July 22, 2011 (UTC) ::::::: Love the template, thanks Katara JuniperAlien 11:03, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Yeah!, Thanks a LOT, verY much! Thanks for rollbacking and leave a message. I hope you do the admin way, Plus, I had a problem?: What is chatmoderator? Aabarro 13 (T-B) 04:10, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Admin Could you please tell me how to become an admon on this wiki, please? Digi-armour energize 13:07, July 24, 2011 (UTC) I meant admin, not admon. Digi-armour energize 13:07, July 24, 2011 (UTC) : First, welcome to the wiki. :) As for your question... Well, there are many requirements one has to meet before even being considered for admin. First of all, they must be known for consistently making quality edits; they must be active members, and trusted by the community; they should not be new to the wiki, but have months of experience (on some wikis, they must have at least a year of experience); they must participate in anti-vandalism work (that is, undoing edits that are vandalism), etc... : Now, I'm going to tell you right now that my (relatively quick) promotion was a special case. I'd only been on the wiki for several months, but I'd been tirelessly improving the wiki by fixing grammar/spelling mistakes, marking useless categories/pages for deletion, organizing the category index, redesigning the home page, formatting pages, etc... I also had a basic knowledge of Wiki coding, which comes in handy for certain tasks. JuniperAlien (who is the bureaucrat of this wiki) noticed and decided to promote me to admin so I could carry out my work easier (as well as assist him, since he was the only admin/bureaucrat at the time). : However, enough about me. My point is that, normally, an admin is a user that has been on the wiki for much longer than I have. Also, community census is normally needed as well (like on the Avatar Wiki). I hope that answers your question. My closing thoughts: one definitely shouldn't seek to become an admin just for the title. (Not saying that you are, though) An admin is no greater than any other user - they still must follow the rules, be respectful, etc... The only difference is they have added administrative responsibilities and keep things running behind the scenes. :) Katara20 13:54, July 24, 2011 (UTC)